


Suprises

by JMG424



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMG424/pseuds/JMG424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and tommy can't get along. There constanly fighting. Adam has finally had enough and decides to kick tommy out. But what happens when tommy confesses the reason behind his attitude. Will adam let him stay in the band? Can they ever become friends? Or more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ow what the hell" I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head.

"There's your phone" I turn around to see Tommy smirking at me. I had asked him and the rest of the band to help me look for my phone. Which I am now fully regretting. I swear I can feel a bump rising at the back of my head. Tommy is my bass player. I hired him because when we meet he was a sweet, kind, and caring person. Not to mention he's talented as well, and his looks fit perfect for the band. After about a month he became more distant. Slowly time passed and we hardly even exchanged glances. About the middle of the GNT tour he started making smart remarks at me. At first I was in shock as to why he was being such an ass but I soon started to smart talk him back. After that things just kept kept getting worse. We would fight over anything. We would throw death glares at eachother any chance we got. When he decides he wants to help me find something hell throw it at me which brings me back out of my thoughts.

"Why do you always do that tommy!?" I say trying to put at much venom and threat into my voice. But he doesnt even blink as he replies back sarcasticly." I don't always throw it at your head sometimes I thorw it at your stomach or a-" He loves getting me pissed off. And the bad thing about it is he knows how to do it.

"That's not what I meant tommy and you know it" I say trying to stay composed as I slowly try to rub out the stinging sensation from where the phone hit.

"Well then say what you mean and mean what you say" He says getting up and walking over to his bunk  
I watch (more like glare at him) as he lays down and shoves his earphones into his ears and blasts his music. I can already tell it's gunna be a long day.


	2. long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommys p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these characters only original ones. Enjoy :)

T.P.O.V

"Ow what the hell"

I watch in satisfaction as adam yelps in pain . He deserves it. All though I didn't throw the phone too hard. Adam is my boss. He perturbs me to the point of insanity. The way he talks, his facial expressions body movement, everything. When I first auditioned for the band I tried being as civil as possible, I mean come on it was either working at a call center or guitar. Anyways as time passed it became harder and harder to not show my annoyance towards adam. I decided to just stay away from him as much as possible. But I soon couldn't take it anymore and slowly let my annoyance show in hopes he'd get the picuture. Nope. This boy is dummer than a shoe. I finally had enough and didn't try to hold back anymore. What suprised me is when he started making remarks back. We then soon hated eachother. That's pretty much what happened, at least the way I remember it.

"Why do you always do that tommy!?" He says threatlying but this has happened way to many times for that to affect me anymore.

"I don't always throw it at your head sometimes I throw it at your stomach or a-" I was soon cut off by adam like I expected to be. "That's not what I meant tommy and you know it" yea I do but it's funner when I play dumb.

"Well then say what you mean and mean what you say" woah! Im good at this. I turn around to lay on my bunk. I can feel him glaring at the back of my head. I find my headphones and shove them in my ears. I put the music extra loud so I won't have to hear his vioce. This is gunna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you think needs improvement. :)


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy loses his temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hers chapter 3 enjoy.

A.P.O.V

Its been about 10 minutes since my argument with tommy. The bus haults to a stop.

"Hey everyone breakfast break" Cam says tiredly. Cam is one of the best friends you could ask for. She knows how to comfort anyone. She knows when somethings not right, although sometimes she can get a little to nosey. I watch as monte practically runs to the front of the bus most likely starving to death. Monte can eat the whole bands food and still have room for the biggest burger on the menu. How? I'll never know. After monte leaves isaac gets up. Isaac is tommy's best friend. At least I think he is since their always together. Anyways isaac is married to sophie. How I wish I had a relationship like there's. After isaac gets up I decide to leave as well.

"Hey watch it" I say as tommy bumps into me on purpose. I guess he's still mad about our argument."You were going to slow" he says not even looking back. He is such a child. Once we get into the resturaunt I pick the seat furthest from him. We wait about for five minutes untill the waiter comes. Everyone oders the same thing but me. For some reason they think that's weird because there all staring at me like I just grew a second head.

"What?" I ask inoccently. "Dude you got like the smallest thing on the menu" isaac says with his mouth still hanging open. "I'm not that hungry" I shurg. And right about know is where tommy butts his two sense into.

"Pop singer adam lambert gay and anorexic?" He snickers "yupp that's a good headline" right before I can say anything back our waiter comes with our food. Why is god always on tommy's side? She hands me my plate. Maybe tommy is right about being anorexic The size of this egg is no bigger than the rim of glass.

"So the girls want to know when your gunna talk with them again" monte says. Girls? Oh right his two kids. "I'll call them later on today" I say. I quickly make a mental note not to fotget. "I'm glad im not a dad you have two jobs too do" I say. Which only brings tommy right back into the conversation.

"That's a good thing" he says " cause you'd just make them all as retarted as you" really cause I think i'd do a better job than him. "Maybe god should have made you gay so you couldn't have any kids cause then they'd really turn out fucked up" I say back. I know I know they can adopt or have a surogent mother, but it got my point across. In the next few seconds tommy stands up angrily and for a split second I think he's gunna punch me, but he doesn't he grabs my plate and dumps it on my shirt. He storms out of the resturaunt ont the buss I'm guessing. I stand in shock. I didn't even say anything that offensive. I've said worse things to him and he's never done something like that. I push the thoughts aside as I make my way to the bathroom.


	4. chapter 4

T.P.O.V

That asshole!! I storm out pissed as ever. I really don't feel like going back to the bus so I head over to a nearby beach. Its pretty empty since its so early in the morning. I find a spot closest to the water and sit down. I roll up my pant sleeves so they won't get wet. As a child I always used to come to the beach. It was a good place to forget about everything. I didn't have the best childhood you could ask for but it was bearable. *buzz* *buzz* I take out my phone to see mia calling. Mia is my bestfriend. She knows me inside out. She's seen me at my lowest. Without her I wouldn't be at were I am today I would've given up a long time ago.

"Hey mia"  
"Hey tj how's it going?" I let a deep sigh as my answer hoping it would get my point across. "Tj you gotta stop fighting with adam" she says already knowing what the problem is. "I know" I chuckle out. I find it funny how she always knows what the problem is just by the way I answer her.  
"Teej you have a really good pay there for doing what you love. What if he were to kick you out how would you be able to support is-"  
"Mia I haven't seen her in over a year what makes you think she's gonna magically appear tommorow or something"  
"She might I me-"  
"In fairytale land yes in reality no"  
"Teej" she says whining out. I feel my phone vibrate against my ear. I check my phone to see I have an incomming call from isaac he's probally gonna tell me to come back to the bus. "Hey mia hold on for a sec I'm getting a call from isaac"  
"Its fine well just talk later"  
"You sure I mean he-"  
"Yes now go"  
"I'll call you a-"  
"Teej" she says in a warning tone. "Fine bye" once I hear the phone click I accept the call from isaac."I'll be there in a little" I say not giving him a chance to respond once I click the phone. I sit in the sand for a few more minutes. It must have been longer than I thought because I get a text from issac. I open the message up and read what it says.

"Dude did you get lost or something. I really don't feel like calling the f.b.I to come look for you so hurry up" I chuckle shaking my head. I get up and wipe the sand off my clothes. I stretch out my arms over my head. I start making my way over to the bus. About 10 minutes later I can see the bus parked across the street. I make my way to the bus so I'm standing infront of the door. The driver opens the door I slowly make my way up the stairs. I reach the lounge to see everyone there clrearly waiting for me. Once adam spots me he wastes no time as he starts screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Where in the hell have you been!? Do you know how long ago we were suppose to leave?! About half an hour ago!!" I push past him and make my way to the kitchen. "Don't just ignore me" he clearly wnats a reaction from me but I'm not gonna give him one. I make my way over to the fridge and pull out a beer bottle. I go to sit down at the table.

"Have you forgotten how to talk or what?!" I litterally bite my tounge to keep myself from saying something. But adam just isn't helping.  
"What are you trying to control yourself now?! Well it's to late for that asshole" I hear as monte and isaac try to get adam to leave.Thank you monte and thank you isaac. But adam slips right through them both and shoves me right off my chair.

"Answer me you prick!!" It takes every once of self control in my body to keep myself from strangling this man to death. I slowly get up glaring at him the whole time. I start to make my way out of the kitchen when I hear isaac scream my name. But before I can fully turn around I feel myself falling to the floor. I look up to see adam on top of me. I feel a stinging pain on my right cheek.

I manage to flip our postion so I'm the one on top now. I grab both of his hands. He punched me! He really just punched me! I bring up my other hand getting ready to punch the glam out of him when I suddenly stop mid way. Do i really want to puch him i mean this is all my fault. If I had'nt said anything to him at breakfast none of this would have ever happened. I watch as adam slowly openes his eyes. He was clearly expecting a punch. I release his hands as isaac drags me out of the kitchen. Once were in the living room he hands me an ice-pack.

"Thanks" I whisper to him. He just smiles in return. We sit in a comfterable silence.

"So why didn't you hit him" he asks. I was expecting him to ask that so I reply back with no emotion  
"it was my fault" luckly he asks no more questions, because I really don't feel like answering any.

"You should get some rest I'll go check up on monte and adam" we exchange our goodnights. I lie back on the couch closing my eyes. I feel sleep pull me over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment :)


	5. chapter5

A.P.O.V

Did that really just happen? I just punched tommy. Although that's not the suprising part. What suprised me was that he didn't punch me back. My head is pounding and my throat hurts alittle from screaming so loud. I follow as monte drags me to my room. I hear the door shut as I sit down on my bed. I watch as monte runs his hand through his hair and then over his face.

"Adam what the hell was that all about?"   
"Are you trying to blame this all on me now?!"  
"No Its just th-"  
"I can't believe you if he would have shut his mouth and atleast try to get along with me none of this would have ever happened!!"  
"Your right but that doesn't give you an excuse to do what you did"  
"You see you are taking his side!!"  
"I'm not a-"  
"He turned you all against me!!"  
"You got this a-"  
"Why in the hell did I even hire him?! Ohh right because of you!! This all your fault!! If you-"  
"GODDAMIT ADAM WOULD SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS?!" I stare in shock at monte. He has never lost his cool like that.

"No one is against you and your right if he would shut up once in awhile things wouldn't be the way they were but you gotta understand tommy has never had a good life. And believe me when I say this he is sorry for the things he does" he says much calmer but still stern.

"If he was then he wouldn't have done it again"  
"Adam why do you think he didn't punch you back. You and I both know he coupd have easily broken your nose right then and there"  
"I-I don't know" I answer back honestly."but just cause he didn't hit me back doesn't mean he's forgiven for everything he's ever done"

Before monte can answer back isaac pops in the room. "Tommys asleep and so is cam" cam? I forgot all about cam. How could she have slept through all of this?

"Good its getting really late we should all head to bed" monte say his voice sounding stressed. I do feel myself getting alittle tired.  
"Anyways we got a show to do tommorrow" isaac chirps in.  
"Alright adam well talk tommorrow goodnight" of course monte wasnt done talking.  
"Goodnight adam" isaac says with a wave of his hand.  
"Goodnight" I say barley above a whisper. Once they exit my room I let myself fall onto the bed. My mind keeps running over the possible reasons why tommy didn't punch me. The only reasonable reason I could find was because he really wanted this job. With that in mind I let myself drift asleep.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still gonna be adams P.O.V. I just feel like it would fit the story better

A.P.O.V

I slowly blink my eyes open. I quickly shut them back when the sun hits my eyes. I roll over onto the other side so I'm facing away from the bright light. Flashes from yesterday begin to flood through my head. I try shaking them out. I just barely woke up I don't need to be in a crappy mood this early. I'm really considering firing tommy. Uggh I just said I'm trying trying to shake the thoughts outta my mind and here I am still thinking about them. Luckly monte saves me and starts banging on my door.

"Adam get up we got a show in a couple hours" show? The show doesn't start until 5:00p.m. What time is it? I grab my phone from the bedside unit and check the time. 2:00 p.m?! I slept all through the morning and into the afternoon!?! I quickly get up and jog to my door. Once I open it I can see cam sitting on the couch reading a book. Monte and isaac are in the kitchen, and tommy is nowhere to be seen. Good I really don't feel like seeing his face right now. I make my way over to the lounge and talk to cam.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up its nearly time for the concert?!" She doesn't look away from her book as she replies. "Well you needed some sleep from yesterday or else your concert would suck ass and nobody would show up to them anymore" ohh so she knows about yesterday. I still can't believe she sleep through the whole thing.

"You should go take a shower the bus should be stoping any minute now" good point cam. I make my way over to the bathroom. I open the door and step in. I shut the door and lock it. I look in the mirror at my reflection. Well I don't look too bad. Who am I kidding? I look horrible. It looks like I've just woke up to one of the biggest hangovers the world has ever expierenced. I open the shower door and step in. I put the hot nob all the way up and add a little bit of cold water. As I take a shower my mind drifts to (ohh were do you believe?) back to tommy. I haven't seen him. Usually he would have been up already watching t.v with monte or isaac. Why am I soo concerned about him? Why can't I just not care what happens to him? I guess I'm just to much of a nice person to not care.

I should probally get out the shower now. I step out and grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. I grab another to dry my hair off. I have no time to use a blowdryer. I walk back to my room as I realize I didn't bring any clean clothes into the bathroom.

"Adam we're here hurry up" I hear monte yell. I finish lacing up my shoes as I make my way to the front of the bus. Everyone exits the bus and I follow after them. Tommy is still nowhere to be seen. I rush ahead and make my way over to monte.

"Hey monte you know we kinda need a b-"  
"He'll be there don't worry" he cuts me off. How did he know this was about tommy? Monte senses my confusion cause he just causally says " I just know".

.o0o.

The shows about to start and tommy still hasn't shown up. I look over at monte, but he just gives me a thumbs up. As everyone starts making there way to the stage I slowly walk behind them. I hear a roar of cheers go up once I'm in sight. I smile bright at all the fans and wave my hand towards them. They quit down alittle but are stiol screaming. I'm about to talk into the mike when I hear the crowd get louder. I look back to see tommy walking on stage. He doesn't make eye contact with any one as he plugs in his bass and gets it in tune for the show. I turn my head back around to talk to the crowd.  
"How you all doing!?" The scream louder. "Ready to have some fun?!" Crowd goes wild again. " what song you wanna hear first?" I ask them there all saying different songs but the one I here most is is if i had you. Good because we were gonna start off with that song. I hear the first few notes come into my ear piece and I begin singing.

.o0o.

"That was an awesome concert you guys" I tell the band. Everyone makes agreeing noises, but tommy he just continues walking to the doors. When we make it to the bus we all agree to go out for drinks to celebrate. We wait as monte goes and asks tommy if he wants to go. I look out the window. Its prertty chilly here in finland, but the weathers nice. To bad its our last day here.

"He doesn't want to come" monte snaps me out of my thoughts when he comes back into the room. "Oh well let's go" I say walking to the bus door. I don't have to look back to tell montes shaking his head towards me.

Once we get to the club we quickly make our way to a booth in the back. We order our drinks and in a couple of seconds there gone, and so is half of the band. Issac and cam left probally to go dance while monte starts talking with some other guy. A flash of blonde hair catches my attention. I look over to see a cute small blonde talking with a girl. A friend I suppose. I decide to make my way over and say hi.

I tap his shoulder and he spins around clearly a bit tispy. Now I can get a clear view of his face. Wow this man is gorgeous. He has deep blue eyes like myself that seem to sparkle. "Uhh hey" I say all of a sudden nervous. "I'm adam" I say with an extended arm. He shakes my hand and replies back with "hello adam" god his smile is to die for.

"Sooo.........do you have a name?" I ask. He laughs out. " yea I do its sauli" he smiles out. After that we continue talking and have more drinks. As we get more into our conversation I learn he's a t.v star here in finland. Apparently he won the show big brother. I can feel myself get more drawn to him by the minute.


	7. ch.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay been thru some tramatic experiences lately :(

T.P.O.V

 

The concert went great as always allthough i wasnt as energetic as usual. I start heading towards the bus remembering i was suppose to call mia.

"hey teej were going out for drinks you coming"  
"no thanks got stuff to do" i hated lying but i really wasnt up for drinks right now or any explinations i would have to give for monte to leave me alone, besides i had to call mia so it wasnt a complete lie. I make my way onto the bus grab a beer from the kitchen and head sraight to my room. I pull my phone out my jacket and speed-dial mia's number. I wait getting bored with the annoying ringing sound. After awhile it goes to voicemail. hmm thats strange she usually always picks up her phone. Ohwell guess its just some me time. I cant remember the last time i had some actual me time.

Dammit!! it's been approximately 7 minutes and im already bored as hell. Maybe i should've just went with the band. I see the phone from the coner of my eye and decide to give mia another call. ughh voicemail again. What the hell could she be doing i need her im bored!? T.V haah how could i forget about my bestfriend? I make my way to the living room. Where was the remote again? Aww great ima have to look for it. After about what im pretty sure has been half an hour i find the remote in the kitchen. How it got there? well im not god so dont ask me.

Turns out t.v wasn't as good as an idea like i thought it would be. Every damn channel seems to be broadcasting the same thing. I need to do something before i die of boredom. Maybe i should just go drinking like bymyself haven't done that in a long time. I find my phone lace up my boots and put on my jacket. I should probally go on google maps or something i am in findland i could easily get lost..........naah who am i kidding no one got time for that.

I walk off the bus to be greeted by the cool breeze outside. I take the first side walk i see. i keep walking for about five more minutes when i see what im assuming could be a bar. I cross the street and make my way inside the building. Jackpot!! a bar. I make my way straight to the bartender.

"Whiskey on the rocks please" the bartender just stares ar me with a confused stare. Did i say anything wierd? I decide to try again.  
"Whiskey on the rocks please" i say slower. Nope hes still starting at me. I hear a chuckle behind me and i twist around to see who it is. Well i dont reconize him that for sure. He has green eyes sandy colered hair and a cleancut look.

"This is findland so therfore the bartender speaks finnish" he says smiling with a slight accent. As soon as his words register i mentally facepalm my self as hard as possible. How could i forget. "here let me oder your drinks". That be a great idea. "Thanks i woulda had to play charades for a damn drink you saved my life" He let out a loud laugh. "That woulda been a sight to see" he extends his arm "calvin" I go to shake his hand. Im suprised of how gentle a grip he has."Tommy"

After awhile i soon get tipsy or super tipsy....okaay maybe drunk.....no definitely drunk. Calvin is about the funniest person ive meet in my entire life. I check my phone holly crap ive been here for almost two hours."gotta go?" calvin asks "yea shoulda been gone a long time ago" i say swaying to my feet. "ill give you a lift your too drunk to drive" he says clearly tipsy "came walking remember" i try walking and i quickly stumble. "luckily calvin was there to grab me before i face planted into the ground. "where do you want me to drop you off at" any other time i wouldve denied the car ride but im pretty sure i woulnt even make it down the block without getting hit by a car. I gave him the directions and we were on our way.

"here we are" i looked out the window to see the band infront of the bus, waiting for me surely. "looks like your in troube" he says following my eyes. He jumps out his car and stumbles but catches himself on the car door. "Careful herculies" we both chuckle at the same time. I make my way around his car."Well tommy i had fun" he links my arm over his shoulder. "Let me see your phone" i pull out my phone unlock it and hand it to him. After some typing he hands it back.   
"you want me to walk you too the band?"   
"surre thing herculies"  
"oh come on im not that big"  
"whatever you say"

We walk until i see monte in sight. "finally i thought you died or something" he says looking over at calvin.  
"you think you can walk from here?"  
"yea thanks" we exchange our goobyes. I quickly stumble onto the bus sraight into my room lock the door and starfish onto the bed. Tommorrows gunna be one hell of a morning.


	8. ch.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long delay i was and still am conteplating whether i should continue the story or not

A.P.O.V

i yawn and stretch my arms over my head. im suprised that theres no pounding in my head considering the amount i drank last night. last night? why do i have a feeling last night something crazy happened? i push the thoughts aside as i get my phone from the bedside and check the time. 11:02 . not too late not to early. i stand up about to make my way to the door when i see a piece of paper fall to the floor. i pick it up wondering what on earth i could be. i open it and start reading

'hey adam i had fun last night its such a shame today was your last show here in finland . maybe you culd give me a call if you ever wanna talk.'  
~sauli  
i smile thinking back to last night in the bar. sauli is about the most beautiful person ive ever meet. he has the whole package funny, smart, talented, and hes such a gentleman. i flip the paper over seeing his number. i quickly grab my phone and save his contact into it. i decide to log onto twitter as i make my way to the kitchen. theres really nothing new so i decide to lock my phone and put it in my pocket. 

I look up to see monte leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and serious expression on his face.

"hey" i say trying to break the silence but he just raises an eyebrow at me with that same look on his face.  
"what, why are you staring at me like that ?"

"you seriously dont rememeber?" he finally says. remeber oh no my stomach feels bad already.  
"remeber what exactly?" i say with a nervous tone in my voice. he doesnt reply as he turns around and leaves. for a second i turly thought he was just gonna leave me there wondering what happened when he comes back with a mirror in his hand. oh no dont tell me i got 10X more wasted than i thought did and got the worst tattoo tattooed on my face.

he holds up the mirror and i feel imidiate relief come over me when i notice i indeed did not get a tattoo on my face, but what i do notice is that theres a huge bump and bruise on my left cheek bone. i immediately go to touch it being as smart as i am thinking it would smear of if i did but to no ones suprise it didnt instead i was greeted with the most excruciating pain ever. well that might be alittle exaggerated but it really hurt. i whince loudly as monte puts the mirror down.

"now do you remember?" if i had to choose whats the worst part of waking up in the morning to have a huge giant bruise on your face knowing you went drinking last night is that i dont remeber why i have a huge giant bruise on my face.

"umm noo?" i answer back honestly. monte sighs the biggest sigh ive ever heard and starts bumping his forehead against the wall. he does this for a bout 5 minutes until i get frustrated and snap.

"well monte this is the part that you tell me why i have a huge giant bruise on my face" he stops for a second and then continues again. Now im really getting impatient.  
"monte" nothing . "monteeee" still nothing. "MONTE" i probaly wouldve thought he seriously went death if i didnt know any better.  
"MONTE WOULD YOU PLEASE MIND TELLING ME WHY THERE IS A GIGANTIC FUKING BRUISE ON MY FACE!". woah!! thats the loudest screaming ive ever heard and thats coming from ...... well me. he sighs for the billionth time today as he finally looks up.

"you got into a fight last night" he says flatly.  
"part of me is relieved to finally know what happened as the other part of me wishes i didnt know. i sit there with my mouth open trying so hard to remeber anything i could but to my luck nothing.

"what?! with who?! why?! where?! did anyone see?! did anyone record it?! my life is ruined!! you have to help monte please. why are you just standing there say something?! omg it was with tommy wasnt it?! that little jerk i swear when i foind out what he did ima r-" i say in a rush as im cut of by monte. he just loves doing that

"no adam it wasnt WITH tommy although he did have something to do with it" oh. it wasnt with him? then who else on earth could it be? But of course before i could speak monte starts talking.

"tommy came to the tour bus late again and drunk .... with a guy and you started flipping out and cussing out tommy but he just went into his room and passed out so you came outside talkin smack to his friend , i dont know what he said but you got pissed off and you punched him , unlike tommy he punched you back .... twice .... no make that 10x as hard."i stare with no words to say i start getting small tiny flashbacks from last night.

 

"tommys not gay so good luck" i slurr out to mr. hercules. this guy is really buff... like hercules.

"well i mean with you around i doubt hed even consider it." did hercules just insult me? i quickly lunge foward swinging my fist as hard as i could in my drunken state to his perfectly cleancut face. 

 

"adam are you okay ? lets get you inside " 

 

"it wasnt his fault"

"well maybe he should tell him"

all these tiny little flashbacks are all the confirmation i need to realize i indeed pucnched this guy although i still cant remember him punching me, guess he musta punched me that hard.

"i manged to make a deal with the guy to not say anything about the incident, but it cost us a lot of trouble and money and its gonna keep costing us money if we want it to remain a secret." this is about the thousandth time i thank monte or being in my life i dont know what. would do wihout him.

"how much?" i have a very very strong feeling i wont like the answer.  
"2,000$"   
"oh thats not that bad i thought i-"  
"per month, evry month until you die" shit. i just had to get my hopes up that for once god would be on my side.  
"im so not gonna pay him that" i state matter-of-factly.  
"its not a choice you pinched him first , therefore. u could get sued for some serious amount of money, goto jail, lose a serious amount of fans assuming you dont lose your carrer."

i hate it when he's right ..... which is like all the time, but as im about to speak i get a quick second to turn my head before im tackled to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments on some ideas you guys have and I'll try my best to ifit them into the fic. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
